


A promise is a promise

by Myrtti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pink Panties, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is gonna keep that promise about Cas not dying a virgin on his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise is a promise

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed :P

Dean knows,  _he knows_  that this is some _pretty fucked up logic_ , but he promised to Cas that he wouldn’t be a virgin after this night.

A promise is a promise and Dean keeps them no matter what.

Especially for Castiel, and even in this kind of situation, Dean tries to not think about why it exactly is so.

It’s evening and they are at their chosen motel of the night, long drive from another town behind them and Dean let’s himself put “sleep deprived” to the list he keeps in his head. The list’s name is “reasons I am not fully responsible of my actions tonight regarding stupid angels” and there’s already listed that one beer he took right away when they entered the motel room, and his stupid way of keeping promises no matter what.

Dean told Cas to sit down to a bed and wait and make himself more comfortable, while he locked himself in the bathroom for a little manly panic. 

He had showered and  _cleaned_  himself, thought about what he was going to do and decided to go all the way when he was, well, going to go all the way so why not and now his thoughts are scrambling and it’s not because of the beer or the sleep deprivation, it’s because Cas is on the other side of the door and waiting him.

And Dean is pulling up his only pair of light red (not  _pink_!) panties, the ones he had bought months ago for himself and tried not to think why.

They are not anything expensive, but there’s a little bit of lace on them and a little bows and it feels nice, and Dean thinks that Cas should even once feel something like them.

Dean tries to not to question his reasoning when he steps out of the bathroom, the panties fitting his ass snugly, but being  _a tip_  too small from the front (like he would have actually fitted them at the store).

He swallows and looks at Cas.

 

+++

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_This shouldn’t have gone like this_ , Dean thinks because there gotta be something wrong with this.

There should have been something wrong in the way that Cas had just accepted Dean when he came from the bathroom, how he hadn’t questioned at all Dean’s rigid and curt order to lose the tie and trench coat and go lie down on the bed.

There should have been something wrong in the way Cas hadn’t asked about why Dean climbed to sit on his lap. There should have been something wrong about the way Cas had started to kiss right back when Dean had tentatively brought their lips together.

There should have been something wrong in the way how Cas’ stubble felt again Dean’s skin and how Cas had responded to everything Dean had done, answering Dean’s touches with his own.

There should have been something wrong in the way Cas had brought his own fingers to company Dean’s own when he was stretching himself, his hole.

And  _fuck_ , there should be so many things wrong in the way they had done this together, in the way that this wasn’t just Dean doing things to Cas, but that the angel was responding with his own touches, making Dean sweat and aroused.

Dean curses when he tries to take breath, looking down on Cas who hasn’t lost a single item after taking off the tie and trench coat.

It shouldn’t feel so  **right**  to ride a fucking angel of the Lord, feeling so full every time his cock is from the tip to the root inside of you, but Dean cannot do anything else but blush when he sees Cas’ expression of utter bliss when Dean rolls his hips up and down.

There’s lube everywhere, on the bed on Cas’ pants, soaking Dean’s panties that he still hadn’t taken off, just pulled aside from his hole so Cas could enter. Cas hands are on Dean’s hips, not holding him just keeping them there, fingers curled around the seams of the panties his fingers sometimes brushing on Dean’s cock while Dean pushes his hips up and grinds down.

 _Fuck this feels so right_ , Dean thinks, feeling his orgasm building behind his eyes.


End file.
